firrpfandomcom-20200215-history
East Sorli
Map To the right is a map of East Sorli... It has been down-sized by me to get it to fit on this wiki. Location (Relative distance from known locations) It's south of the Ceremonial Testing Grounds. Climate/Description There's not much of a climate here. The weather used to be fair and slightly sunny. It used to be a beautiful place before the city took over every inch of land here. The plants are dying. Anything tied to the elements cannot live here. The sky is hidden from view due to the heavy amount of smog being poured out by all the factories within the city. There's an almost permanent state of darkness here. The entire area is a city with a large population and a high density. There are several smaller temples here surrounding a central tower where the ruler lives in. The entire area is surrounded by walls that are made out of a substance forged from the very industrial sector. These walls are extremely durable and can last under heavy siege for many days. This isn't the only wall. There are other walls that cover a smaller area within the city. All the walls are made out of the same dense and durable material. This place is very high on the technological ladder and would be even higher if they used better technology for their factories. There's everything that there might be in a city of this size despite it being a holy city. East Sorli is the other part of the capital city. Ruler/Ruling Party The High Priestess Terrain effects This place ain't friendly and most of the time only a few can actually stomach being here for at most a few hours. The inhabitants have naturally built up a natural immunity to the toxins in the air and their skin have turned mottled gray, white, and black (the pikmin before this were of different colors). The pikmin that live here are naturally very strong and intelligent. They are even boosted further more by the climate that the city has. The elements cannot last for very long here due to the catastrophic number that has been done to the land, the air, and pretty much everything else. Landmarks The land Cenerala (The Tower of the High Priestess) Other notes I decided a heavy, industrialized, city to be an area. It was just something that I wanted to do. This place is heavily protected unlike most cities on Keijo's continent and can be considered a fortress. This city/fortress cannot simply be taken easily as with one being. If one were to assault this place, then they would need everything that they can muster plus more than that. Tropes that Apply to the Area Capital City (Sorli), Land of One City (definitely), Mega City, Holy City, City of Adventure, and... Themes Main: Achamoth, Imperial City / Night - Xenoblade Cenerala: Colony 9 - Xenoblade Areas Around It... North: Cascading Plains Northeast: Malandu East: Malandu Southeast: Tenaras South: Tenaras Southwest: Zorath West: West Sorli Northwest: Ceremonial Testing Grounds Category:Cities Category:Areas Category:Areas on Keijo's Continent